1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a print preview function, and a computer program which executes a print preview process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, at the time of giving an instruction to the printer from an information processing apparatus which is connected to a printer which carries out printing, via a printer driver, the printer driver creates data for transmitting to a printer, based on a drawing command which has been transmitted from an application program of the information processing apparatus to the printer driver. Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,927,865 (corresponds to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-67347), a printing control system having a function called as a print preview in which, for carrying out printing desired by a user, a print result created by a printer driver is displayed on a display of an information processing apparatus before giving an instruction for printing by a printer, has been displayed.